


Get Wrecked

by InvincibleIronMandy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Young Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleIronMandy/pseuds/InvincibleIronMandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wreck the bike and wreck the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Wrecked

Biking wasn’t my preferred method of getting around, but on such a gorgeous day, who could pass up such a golden opportunity? Careening downhill at break neck speeds, the wind whipping your hair back as if it were an entity of its own. All the while, dodging people, watching them go by in a blur; the warm sun tingling your skin. It is pure heaven. That is, of course, if the people you were dodging were actually hearing your cries of, “Bike on your left!”  
  
“I said, BIKE ON YOUR LEFT,” I shouted a tad louder to the rather statuesque man jogging in front of me. He was quite a ways ahead of me and thus in safe distance, but his lack of attention was rather unnerving. He continued running along, his golden blonde curls bouncing away as he went. Headphones. He was listening contentedly to music as he ran along the pavement, not a care in the world.  
  
“MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, GODDAMMIT,” I shrieked, my voice cracking as I began to slowly engage my rear brakes, “COMING IN ON YOUR LEFT!” Still. No. Response. Still jogging his tight butt along. Why he hadn’t seen the rest of the population part the sidewalk to the right, I’ll never understand.  
  
A small click resounded as I continued to push in on the hand brakes. All resistance left the rear brake, leaving me speeding headlong toward the unknowing man. Left with two options, I chose to combine them and cut sharply around him while using the overly sensitive front brakes; over the front end and into the grass I tumbled, head over heels. I was left in a tangled mess of limbs and a city bike, watching the back wheel spin dizzily. _What just happened again? Oh yeah, that’s right. I nearly ran over a jackass who wouldn’t move out of the way. It’s clear now…_  
“Holy shit! Are you okay? I am so sorry! I didn’t see you coming and…” an oddly accented voice blabbered, “Here, let me help you.” The weight of the bike disappeared suddenly and I was staring at my rescuer, the same man that put me in this position in the first place; Mr. Excessive Wax Buildup, Cotton In My Ears, need I go on?   
My internal list of rude nicknaming was interrupted by the same baritone voice, “Can you stand?” He was leaning over me, the same wavy blonde hair shimmering in the sun. For the first time, I was able to see his face. His features were quite distinct, as if he had been modeled after a Greek god; high cheekbones, a straight, sculpted nose, and eyes of blue topaz. Gee, for a deaf shithead, he was pretty damned handsome.  
  
Concern crossed his face as I continued to dazedly examine him in all his glory.   
“Look, I’m going to call an ambulance. You might have a concussi-,” I cut him off with my hand.   
“Shh…” I mumbled, “I’m okay. I just need a little help getting up so I can get to my dorm; it’s just across campus. I need to check my leg out; I may have cut it.”   
“My room is nearby and I have a first-aid kit there. Let me help you there,” Mr. Handsome offered his hand. “It’s the least I could do.”   
“Look,” I took his hand, pulling myself to a sitting position, “I appreciate the offer, but I can make it, trust me. Plus, I don’t even know your name.”   
“Tom,” he chuckled in reply, “Tom Hiddleston. And yours?”  
“Jacquelyn… Jacquelyn Davis, but you can call be Jacq” I grunted as I tried to rise to my feet. “Okay, I might need more help than I first thought.”   
“Well, let’s get going then, darling,” Tom chuckled as he hoisted me to my feet, carrying me gingerly around the waist. “I’ll come back for your bike when I get you settled.”  
“I’m not your darling, and don’t even worry about it; it’s broken all to shit anyway. Fucking brakes.”   
“Alright, if you’re sure,” he responded with a smile that seemed to melt me down to my core. He even had pearlescent teeth that you could level pictures with. How could a man who had caused me such bodily harm be so pretty and perfect?   
_Don’t do this to yourself, Jacq. He’s nice to look at and that is it; no more. Besides, he’s probably got a tiny, dirty dick anyway._  
  
Tom was correct in saying his dorm was a short walk away; it was quite literally the building next door and a short elevator ride up to the third floor. He was finishing his second of four laps around campus when I made my dramatic spill into the grass. Four laps around this hilly ass campus? Show off. No wonder he’s so lean… And muscular… Stop! Don’t think about how strong his biceps look or how toned his calf muscles are and how powerful his thighs appear under those running shorts… Or how much leverage those thighs can get while he’s pistoning his member in and out of your pu-… STOP!  
  
Tom unlocked the door to his room, holding me up all the while, as a most conspicuous moan slipped from my lips.   
“Is everything okay, darling? Is your leg hurting? I can carry you if I need to,” Tom spoke, his brow furrowed as he looked at me after my outburst.  
“Oh, I-I’m fine,” I stuttered, feeling heat rush up to my face. “My leg aches a little bit, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. We’re at your room, just a couple steps away from a chair. No wor-AH!” Before I could finish my sentence, Tom had opened the door, scooped me up in his arms, and marched through the entrance. He placed me gently on the bed and began rummaging through a desk.  
  
“I’m looking for my first aid kit. What’s your leg look like, Jacq?” He peeked from the drawer as I peaked down at my obvious wound. So he was blind and deaf? Or simply a gentleman who didn’t gawk at a lady’s injured leg? Either way, I appreciated the gesture.   
“Uh, it’s a bit rough, but nothing a little betadine and a band-aid won’t take care of, if you’ve got that in your little kit of miracles,” I chuckled.   
He turned, kit in hand, and waltzed over. “Ouch, darling,” he grimaced. “That is rather nasty. No worries. We’ll get you fixed up and good as new!” He winked and I thought my panties had dropped all the way to China. _If it weren’t for the fact that you’re practically deaf, I wouldn’t even be in this situation; I wouldn’t even know your name, you handsome twat._  
  
A sting on my thigh brought me from my musings. Tom was at work cleaning and bandaging the scratch. To top it off, he leaned down and placed a gentle peck of his lips on the bandage before raising up and cleaning up the mess he’d made with the first aid kit.   
“What was that?” I asked with a snicker.   
“I told you, I was going to take care of that gash since I caused it. You don’t want that to get infected.”  
“Not that! That little kiss at the end. I barely know you!”  
“Oh, well… Like I said, I caused you harm and it looked like it could use a little extra care, plus I think you’re kind of beautiful.”  
A blush crept over my face, “Just kind of?”  
Tom winked again, which I had determined was his trademark, “Yep, just kind of.”   
“Whew,” I wiped my brow. “I mean, at least I’m not hideous. Take for example, your wavy blonde curls or those sapphire eyes…”  
  
Tom jumped back, mock offense painted across his face. “You think I’m hideous?”   
“You’re quite hard on the eyes, dear, and none too gentlemanly… Not to mention the fact that you can’t hear a girl yelling your name.”  
A wicked expression beamed across his face. “I’m certain that, under the right circumstances, I could hear a girl shrieking my name. As a matter of fact, I would bet the change in my pocket that I would be the one causing said calling AND it would be in pure ecstasy.”   
“Wow… Someone is… Cocky,” I raised an eyebrow as he jumped up on the bed.  
“You might say that,” he said as he looked me up and down. I gulped, feeling more aroused by the second. To think, I was cursing him twenty minutes prior; now I was considering having sex with him. My eyes wandered to his shorts, through which I could see the outline of his already erect manhood. Okay, maybe he has a reason to be a little arrogant about his bedroom prowess, but then again, size isn’t everything; it’s all in how you work it.  
  
Tom pushed me back onto the bed gently. “Do you want to do this, dear Jacquelyn?” He asked, “I don’t want to force you into anything.”  
“If you had asked me twenty minutes ago, I would have told you no,” I replied breathlessly, “but right now I am completely ready. I know nothing about you except that you like to run, you cause girls to wreck their bikes, and you apparently have a dick made of orgasmic wonder.”  
  
With that last line, he giggled and captured my mouth with his, his lips blazing fire along mine. His tongue pleaded for entrance, which I happily granted. Our mouths melded and our tongues danced for a while longer before Tom decided to let his capable hands roam my body, one sliding up my top to play along the line of my bra while the other held his torso above mine. The former hand slipped my breasts out of their prison and began fondling them, taking turns caressing them and forming each nipple into hardened peaks. A moan escaped both of our lips simultaneously.   
“This son of a bitch has gotta go,” Tom grunted, tugging my shirt over my head before reaching around to unclasp my bra, and toss it across the room.   
“Likewise,” I murmured, repeating the motion with Tom’s shirt.  
  
At this point, I had been lying back, simply enjoying the sensation of having someone desire me, someone’s weight on top of me, their hands roaming my body, but now, I was ready to return the favor. I bit my lip as I looked at Tom’s hard chiseled abdomen and his sculpted pectoral muscles. My lust came barreling out through my hands, which roamed up and down his body as I locked my mouth with his once more. I wanted to feel every centimeter of him, memorize it, and commit it to memory.  
  
Tom’s mouth left mine, much to my dismay, only to begin tracing a line down my jaw and down my neck, where he began to nibble and bite, eliciting little whines from my mouth.  
“T-Tom…”   
“Yes, darling?” He questioned between bites and pecks, working along my clavicle now.  
“You’re…Y-you’re gonna have to…” I stuttered… “Holy fuck, that feels so good, honey, but… I need more… I need your cock.”   
“Eheheheh! Patience dear,” he said, as he made work of suckling my breasts, running his perfect teeth along my nipples. I laid back and pulled his hair out of frustration, hoping he would get the point. He released a primal groan from the bottom of his throat; he liked my hair pulling.   
Since he was dead set on me waiting for my prize like a good little girl, I thought I would pressure him to give me pleasures of the oral kind; something we would both enjoy. I pushed his head down gently, easing him along. Tom caught on and looked at me with a raised brow before bringing his hands up to the waistline of my shorts, bringing them down along with my knickers, leaving me fully exposed to him.  
  
“I guess I can give you this one tiny request,” he whispered, letting his fingers run up my sex. “Someone’s dripping for me, aren’t they?” I nodded as he licked my fluids from his fingers, “Dripping and delicious, my naughty minx.” With that, his face fell between my legs, tongue lapping away at my juices.   
I felt his fingers work their way inside me and begin pumping in and out, curling with each inward stroke, as his tongue worked frantically on my clit. His rhythm varied between quick, minute circles to lazy, broad loops, both of which drove me insane in their own, unique way.   
I felt my thighs begin to quake as my orgasm began to build in my core. Tom grasped my legs as I grabbed a handful of his hair. The rapturous sensation shot through me as Tom made one last languid lick across my slit, filling me from core to tip. I called his name ecstasy, just as he said I would.  
“Sweet Jesus, Tom!” I cried, “Oh, my God!”  
“I’m not Jesus or God, but I take it that felt like heaven?” He growled cheekily, “And I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
My eyes widened as he raised up, slipping his shorts off, revealing that he’d gone commando underneath. I wasn’t wrong when I’d assumed that he was well endowed. I inhaled deeply, thinking about the monstrosity that was about to work its way inside me. _Sweet Jesus, please help my vagina take his monster cock._  
  
He leaned over the bed to another table, where he withdrew a condom. He unwrapped it and rolled it over his penis. “Can’t be too safe,” he said with a grin. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not quite ready for any little Toms to be running around yet… Is everything okay, darling?”   
“Yeah… It’s just… You’re enormous and I’ve seen my fair share of penises!”  
With that remark, Tom leaned back, confusion playing across his face.   
“I mean, I don’t sleep around, this is really abnormal for me. I’m a nursing major. I see all sorts of junk and that’s… That’s huge.”  
“You’re worried I won’t fit?”  
“Pretty much, and if you do, you’ll split me in half.”   
“I assure you that will not happen. You learn to work with what you have,” Tom smiled softly, caressing my face with his hand. “I promise you I will be nothing but gentle, unless you tell me to lay down the law, in which case, your wish is my command.” With a shake of my head, he leaned forward and began with a tender kiss. Slowly, he slid his cock inside me, allowing me to adjust to his size before moving any further.  
  
“Ready, Jacquelyn?” he asked.  
“I was ready ten minutes ago,” I whispered, claiming his mouth as my own as he pulled out of me, then slowly pushed back in. “You know I won’t break, right? I’ve adjusted, I’ll be okay. Fuck me, Tom.”   
“Are you sure?” A look of uncertainty filled his eyes.   
“Positive. Fuck me, now.”  
  
With a moan, he obliged, his hips pistoning his cock in and out of me at a steady rhythm; his pelvic bone provided just enough friction on my clit to bring waves of sheer pleasure with each thrust. At the pace he was going, I would climax in no time. I let my hands roam his body again. Tom, however, wasn’t having any of that; he pinned my hands above my head with one arm, ensuring that my body was under his command. The total loss of control only succeeded in arousing me further and Tom knew it, as he grasped my breast, molding it in his free hand.  
Coupled with a few strategically placed kisses and his well-timed thrusts, I felt my orgasm build for the second time. After another one, two, three hard strokes, waves of pleasure washed over me, but Tom wasn’t done. I screamed.   
“TOM! HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU LIKE THE GODDAMNED ENERGIZER BUNNY!?”  
“No darling, but… Oooh my GOD!” he moaned and yelled as I had before, but was still working along, harder though. I would be bruised later. “You’re just so f-fucking gorgeous and you ma-make me sooo fucking hard! I don’t e-ever want to STOP!” His thrusts became erratic and furious, like a runner frantically sprinting those last few meters toward the finish line, “Come with me darling, please Jacquelyn!”  
  
Tom was trying his hardest to hold out for my third orgasm. I could feel the familiar sensation building quickly within me, prying its way out, but I wasn’t sure if Tom could stand any longer.   
“Are you close? PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE CLOSE?!” He cried, a whine escaping his lips.   
“Yes… Oh my GOD! YES!” I shrieked, shutting my eyes, “TOM!”  
“No, look at me, darling!” He commanded, “I want to watch the please roll through your eyes as I make you come undone! And I want you to watch me!” With that, we both allowed ourselves to be washed away by the waters of passion.  
  
When we were both able to feel our limbs again, we untangled our bodies.   
“So that was fantastic. You have every right to be confident in your sexual prowess. I applaud your cock-work. Your oral skills are pretty fabulous as well. I’ll have to return the favor one day,” I stated with a smile rife with dirty undertones that insinuated that there would be a next time. All of the extra endorphins were making me extra confident.  
  
“So you will, dear Jacq,” he winked. So there WOULD be a next time? Hallelujah! “For now, I propose a nice dinner, my treat. We can get to know each other better.”   
“Sounds great to me,” I chattered excitedly. “For instance, we can talk about that funny accent of yours!”   
“Funny accent?! I’m from London, England, dear! Let’s talk about your southern drawl,” he did his best imitation of me, though he couldn’t quite get the Kentucky timbre straight. I let that slide though; if all went well, he would have plenty of time to practice mocking me and I, him.


End file.
